A Pilgrim's Wants
by La Rata
Summary: This is my entry for the "Dearly Departed" Challenge presented by the Chit Chat Author's Coroner. This story is about handling death from the Christian point of view. This story is dedicated to my friend's friend's daughter who recently passed away due to cancer at the age of 15. She is now at peace in Jesus presence because she was a Christian. Epilogue up now.
1. Chapter 1

(Notes: IMPORTANT TO READ! This is a Christian fan fiction story. If you don't believe that God's plan for salvation is the only way to eternal life and ABORTION is MURDER, then do everyone a favor and go bother someone else.

Please do not review on this story if your intention is to start an religious arguments.)

* * *

Chapter 1

Dear Brenda,

You will not believe what happened today. My boss, Aaron Hotchner, resigned as the chief of this unit.

We were all at work. I was being teased by Morgan on the fact that I could complete twenty files in about ten minutes; when, Hotch called us into the round room.

"What's happening?" asked Blake.

"Is there a new case?" I asked.

"Not that I now of," I replied.

"When was the last time that Hotch called a meeting?" asked JJ.

"The last time was sixteen months, four weeks, six days, twenty-eight hours, and fifteen seconds," I said.

"And what happened then?" whispered Garcia turning a shade paler.

"JJ left."

Garcia paused as she stopped checking her purse.

"I know that this very odd for all of you but I need to tell you all something that is very important," Hotch said as he walked into the round room and took his place at the table. "I have some really bad new," said Hotch.

"Oh, sir," whispered Garcia.

"I have been feeling very winded when I just walked around. So I went to the doctors and they told me that I have lung cancer. The cancer is too far advanced to stop. Thy told me that at the most I will have a month to live."

Well let me just say that the entire team turned quiet.

Hotch told us that he was resigning from the team and that Morgan was to be our new unit chief.

I was very shocked that Hotch is dying. I would have thought that Rossi would have would have been the one today not Hotch. Hotch has been the strongest of all of us.

Until next time,

S.R.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dear Reid,

I am just as surprised as you were when I heard that Hotch was dying.

It just goes to show that no one knows what is going to happen.

We were dealing with a team of three boys that were homegrown terrorists . Anyway, we were alerted to the plot when we were called to a murder of a young man. We then were lead to the second suspect. Rather than give up he took too many antidepressants.

My boss, Chief Pope, then wanted to hold a press conference to point out that then police had stopped a tourist plot. I, however, just knew that there were more suspects. I was right.

We managed to take out he suspect and but not before he shot Detective Sanchez.

For a long time it was touch and go on whether he would live.

He made it but is still needing help.

On the brighter news was that my husband brought me home a stray kitten that he found. His name is Joel. I think that the reason that he gave me a male cat is because that I keep calling the previous cat that we owned as a he even though it was a she.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dedication to Emma

(Author Notes: IMPORTANT TO READ! If you do not like reading some Christian views and beliefs then go pester someone else for today. I am not sorry for the views that I pointed out in this chapter.

This chapter is dedicated to my friend Emma who passed away on May 21, 2013. She passed away in the blessed assurance that Jesus Christ was waiting for her at Hevan's gates.)

Dear Brenda,

I hope that Detective Sanchez is doing better.

This afternoon was a very good one. I was sitting with Hotch helping him. He can no longer do to much due to the cancer. Anyway, he was in a lot of pain and so he asked me to read for him something so that he could concentrate on something other than his pain.

I told his that I had a short poem that I thought he would like to hear.

"What is the name of it?" he asked.

"A Pilgrim s Wants," I replied. I then went on to recite the poem.

I want a sweet sense of Thy pardoning love,  
That my manifold sins are forgiven;  
That Christ, as my Advocate, pleadeth above, That my name is recorded in heaven.

I want every moment to feel That thy Spirit resides in my heart -  
That his power is present to cleanse and to heal,  
And newness of life to impart.

I want - oh! I want to attain Some likeness, my Saviour, to Thee!  
That longed for resemblance once more to regain,  
Thy comeliness put upon me.

I want to be marked for Thine own = Thy seal on my forehead to wear;  
To receive that new name on the mystic white stone Which none but thyself can declare.

I want so in thee to abide As to bring forth some fruit to thy praise;  
The branch which thou prunest, though feeble and dried, May languish, but never decays.

I want thine own hand to unbind Each tie to terrestrial things,  
Too tenderly cherished, too closely entwined, Where my heart so tenaciously clings.

I want, by my aspect serene, My actions and words, to declare That my treasure us placed in a country unseen,  
That my heart's best affections are there.

I want as a trav'ller to haste Straight onward, nor pause on my way;  
Nor forethough in anxious contrivance to waste On the tent only pitched for a day.

I want - and this sums up my prayer - To glorify thee till I die;  
Then calmly to yield up my soul to thy care,  
And breathe out in faith my last sigh."

When I opened my eyes, I saw that Hotch was leaning back in his chair.

"Reid?" he suddenly said.

"Yes?"

"Why did you choose that poem?"

"It is my favorite poem," I said.

"Are you a Christian?"

I tell you Brenda that when Hotch asked me that question that I wondered if when I answered that question I would lose a friend. Friends for me are rare and I really appreciated it.

"Yes," I said as I remembered Jesus had promised that if anyone denied Him, He would deny knowing him..

"I thought that you were a scientist?"

"I am," I said.

"Well then how can you believe that there is a God? After all if there is a God why is that bad things happen? Why did 9/11 happen or the Boston bombings, or Oklahoma bombings?"

"God does not do the bad things," I replied.

"It is just the same thing if He stands by and lets them happen."

"You know the Puritans had the perfect answer to that question," I said. "And that would be?"

"They taught their children, 'In Adam's fall we find all.'"

"I'm afraid that I do not follow." said Hotch as he took a sip of tea.

"And unto Adam he (God) said, Because thou hast hearkend unto the voice of thy wife, and hast eaten of the tree, of which I commanded thee, saying Thou shalt not eat of it: cursed is the ground for thy sake; in sorrow shalt thou eat of it all the days of thy life: Thorns also and thistles shall it bring forth to thee; and thou shalt eat the herb of the field; In the sweat of thy face shalt thou eat bread, till thou return unto the ground; for out of it wast thou taken: for dust thou art, and unto dust shalt thou return (Genesis 3:17-19 KJV)."

"So what you are saying it that the reason that there is so much ill is becuase of a curse that God placed on mankind after Adam ate some forbidden fruit?"

"Yes," I said. "Besides that God placed cure upon mankind after the flood. God said, 'Whoso sheddeth man's blood, by man shall his blood be shed: for in the image of God made he man (Genesis 9:6)."

"And that ties into the reason that we have endured 9/11 and many other tragedies?"

"This this nation has some much innocent blood on our hands that we can never repay it. But we must for ever since biblical times God ordered that a life for a life," I said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Hotch.

"Abortion. More lives are lost every year then anyone is willing to admit. God is not going to stand by and let a nation shed innocent blood. He is going to judge us all," I said. "Just now information is leaking out that a lot of the later term abortions are not successful. Many babies are born alive and then tossed aside to die since the mother is just plain selfish. It is no worse than the ancient Greeks that would take their babies and leave them up on a mountain to die."

We sat in the room for a while in just silence.

"Many people think that a baby is not a human until it breathes on its own."

"That is true," I sighed leaning back in my seat. "What I think is the best evidence proving that a baby is a human being even before it has taken its first breathe on its own is the scripture in Jeremiah. 'Then the word of the Lord came unto me, saying, Before I formed thee in the belly I knew thee; and before thou camest forth out of the womb I sanctified (set apart) thee, and I ordained thee, a prophet unto the nations' (Jeremiah 1: 4-5 KJV)."

"Why did you become a Christian? asked Hotch.

"It was after I died at the hands of Tobias. When I came back I realized that I did not know anything about where I was going when I died. It was a serious wake up call."

Hotch and I then sat in silence for a long time.

"How do I become a Christian?" Hotch suddenly asked me.

"God's plan for salvation is the easiest plan. All you have to believe that you are a sinner and the wages of sin is death. You then need to pray to God and ask God to forgive you for your sins and come into your life."

"That is all?" asked Hotch deeply surprised.

"To be saved that is all that is need to be done. But I will warn you it will coast you everything since God wants to be first in you life and not second."

It was a great afternoon. Hotch is saved and I can now rest in the peace that I will be able to see him in heaven when I die to.

Love,  
Reid

(Notes: I do not and will not apologize for my views as stated in this story. Review if you see something wrong with my grammar or spelling. DO Not post reviews that will incite a big fan fiction fight because I will remove them.)

Chapter 4

Dear Reid,

Sanchez had to have three surgeries to survive. He and Provinza are becoming closer. Provinza feels responsible for the fact that Sanchez is feeling the way that he is because of him.

You see, Provinze thought that the coast was clear and so he ran across the rooftop. He did not see the shooter. Sanchez did. Sanchez ran right into the path of the bullets as he both shielded and pushed Provinza out of the way.

On brighter news. My brother's wife is going to have a baby this month. They just got around to telling me the news.

Love,  
Brenda

(Note: I am really sorry for all of these short chapters.)

Chapter 5

Dear Brenda,

Today was the first time that the team and I were able to give an honest laugh.

It was has been two months, four weeks, five days, six hours, and seven seconds since Hotch died.

I was visiting my mother when Rossi called me to tell me that Hotch had passed on to the other side. As soon as I could I fly home.

The funeral parsesscion was very simple. Hotch was buried in a very simple pine box next to his wife. At the graveside Rossi and I spoke a short eulogy.

When I stood up and started to speak I said, "Today we are here to remember..." - And even though I spoke for about ten minutes I really do not remember what I said.

It has been hard since Hotch passed on. But I have faith, peace and joy that someday when I died I will see him again.

Love,  
Reid


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dear Reid,

Sanchez had to have three surgeries to survive. He and Provinza are becoming closer. Provinza feels responsible for the fact that Sanchez is feeling the way that he is because of him.

You see, Provinze thought that the coast was clear and so he ran across the rooftop. He did not see the shooter. Sanchez did. Sanchez ran right into the path of the bullets as he both shielded and pushed Provinza out of the way.

On brighter news. My brother's wife is going to have a baby this month. They just got around to telling me the news.

Love,  
Brenda

(Note: I am really sorry for all of these short chapters.)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dear Brenda,

Today was the first time that the team and I were able to give an honest laugh.

It was has been two months, four weeks, five days, six hours, and seven seconds since Hotch died.

I was visiting my mother when Rossi called me to tell me that Hotch had passed on to the other side. As soon as I could I flew home.

The funeral parsesscion was very simple. Hotch was buried in a very simple pine box next to his wife. At the graveside Rossi and I spoke a short eulogy.

When I stood up and started to speak I said, "Today we are here to remember..." - And even though I spoke for about ten minutes I really do not remember what I said.

It has been hard since Hotch passed on. But I have faith, peace and joy that someday when I died I will see him again. Having said that that reassurance does not totally release the pain of loosing my best friend.

Love,  
Reid

* * *

A few weeks later Spencer is looking through his email. There is a simple letter in the mail. It simply reads: "Dear Spencer Reid, Brenda has passed away..."


End file.
